


Let's eat!

by YukikoFubuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukikoFubuki/pseuds/YukikoFubuki
Summary: Akaashi thinks about his relationship with his former captain and now boyfriend while he is away from home, feeling a little lonely and having some doubts about the future, but all those negative emotions will go away when Bokuto returns home after the match against the Schweiden Adlers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Let's eat!

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! nor its characters belong to me, it is the work of Haruichi Furudate

The loud noise of  a thunder made  Akaashi wake up a little scared,  watching a sheet of his notes peel off his face and fall to the ground, making him sigh  for realize that he fell asleep halfway through work . .. Again .

“ _ It's _ _ raining really hard _ _.. _ .” He thought as he looked at the  big amount of water falling through  the window of  his apartment before looking at the clock in the wall and realizing that it was too late and he had no dinner nothing , something that the growl in his stomach reminded him of .

Keiji sighed again and, very slowly and lazily, got up from his chair, stretching a little in an attempt to lessen the pain in his neck and back caused by falling asleep in the chair . He walked to the kitchen, looked for some things and started cooking something quick to please his hungry stomach. He should take better care of himself but the deadline to deliver the corrections from the last chapter of  Tenma's manga was close , so h e was sleeping about four hours a day and eating quite poorly, something that should change if he didn't want to end up passing out. After a while, the food was ready and the table set, so  Akaashi sat down and began to serve a little on his plate .. . Or so until he realized what he had done.

“ I have to stop with this bad habit already … ”  He whispered  a bit sad when he saw the amount of food prepared (much more than he ate) and the empty plate in front of him, having a slight feeling of loneliness invading him suddenly.

After their years at  Fukurōdani ended and some things happened, he and  Bokuto ended up moving into a small but pretty apartment together, so every time his former captain went to a training camp or something like that with his team,  Akaashi could not avoid making a quantity of food as if the other were still there, only to feel a little sad for that fact and end up freezing what was left over. However, he was truly happy and proud of  Kōtarō to see how much he had improved and the number of achievements he had made in his sporting and personal life, so he smiled slightly and sighed again, hoping that the match against the  Schweiden Adlers would be over soon for  Bokuto to come home and eat together again.

“ Well, all I can do  now is give my best, cheer him on during the  match and make something delicious for him when he gets back. ”  Keiji said , beginning to  eat , still smiling slightly, thinking that  later he would go to sleep and continue working tomorrow.

Suddenly , his cell phone rang indicating that a new email had arrived, so he went to look for it and returned to the table while checking, seeing that it was  Udai telling him that tomorrow he would show him the manuscript of the first chapter  for a new manga, which only meant more work for him  so he felt a little discouraged for a moment, but then he became aware of the other notifications, including a message from his roommate sent an hour ago .

“ _ If I'm not mistaken, you're probably  _ _ at that point  _ _ in the month  _ _ where _ _ work  _ _ is busy and you don’t get a lot of  _ _ sleep  _ _ anymore. You might actually be _ _ asleep  _ _ right now as I write this _ _ but I wanted to send you this message before the coach forces us to go to sleep _ _. I want _ _ to tell you  _ _ that  _ _ I hope  _ _ you’re _ _ taking care of yourself _ _. I  _ _ really miss your food, the  _ _ food here sucks _ __ _ :’( _

_ Do your best and take care _ _! _ __ _ I’ll _ _ see you soon _ .”

And that was enough to lift  his spirits again.  Akaashi finished eating and left the dirty things in the kitchen to wash them tomorrow before taking the black cat they adopted into his arms (whom Bokuto had decided to call " Kuroo "  as a joke  for  his friend) and take him to the room to sleep in the bed with  him .

* * *

The match day had arrived and, having bought  onigiri at Osamu's stand,  Keiji had spent the entire game together with Tenma cheering on  Bokuto's team, shouting like never before so that his former captain would hear and feel his support throughout the game.  And he felt his chest fill with pride as he saw how the Black Jackals won against the reigning champions after a long and hard game for both teams, but that surely had been as fun and exciting for the players as it was for all the spectators. So now,  Akaashi was waiting outside the stadium for  Kōtarō to come out so they could go home together... Or that was the plan until his cell phone vibrated, slightly twisting his mouth in disappointment and sadness as he read the message on the screen.

" _ We will have a meeting to talk about the match so I won't be able to go home with you, sorry _ ." The eldest sent, so the former  Fukurodani setter just sighed and traveled back home with  Udai , separating at the train station and walking home alone, feeling strangely lonely that day.

It was probably because he had thought too much about be able to see the gray-haired one again after the game, so even if it was just a little longer, it was a bit depressing to have to wait more.

But who could blame him? After all, he had been in love with the man practically since he saw him playing for the first time, and even if he had thought it was impossible, his precious ace had corresponded to his feelings four years ago, so they had started dating and had moved almost at the same time and  Keiji couldn't be happier about it.

Before arriving home,  Akaashi decided to stop in the supermarket and buy everything he needed to eat yakiniku with rice, as he wanted to prepare  Bokuto's favorite food  in celebration  for his victory . When he finally got home, there was still a little time left before dinner or when he supposed his boyfriend would return, so he decided to get some rest and work while waiting for the eldest. However, it was time to start cooking and the other did not return, causing the ex-setter to start to feel a little nervous and send him a couple of messages that were only marked as read without getting a response, so he deduced that he was still at his team's meeting, making him sigh and start cooking.

Sometimes he felt a little guilty for believing that he was behaving selfishly, but that was something stronger than him, he couldn't help but feel insecure at times and it was quite sad, that's why he always wanted to keep his mind busy with anything.

Not that he doubted the love that  Bokuto had for him or the one that he felt for  Bokuto , but... Could their relationship last forever as the eldest had told him when he confessed his love? They were both men, marriage and adoption were things they were not allowed to do. If his lover got tired of him or wanted to have children and he couldn't give them ... What would him do?  Those were the kinds of questions that attacked his mind when he was alone for a long time, but …

“ AKAASHI!  I’M HOOME!” A loud voice was heard from the front door, making the one with glasses smile .

… Bokuto always came in time to vanish all doubts with his contagious  happiness and his immense love.

“Welcome ho—  Woah !”  His greeting was interrupted when  his boyfriend hugged him tightly and lifted him off the floor, spinning him in the air before kissing his lips . “I also missed you a lot.”  Akaashi said with a small smile and gently stroking the elder's cheek as he put him back on the floor. "How was the meeting?"

“Oh, huh... It was good, you know, the coach giving us advice and criticism to consider in the next game... And other things like that."  Kōtarō replied in a nervous voice, causing the other to look at him curiously for that obvious lie. "But let's change the subject, how have you been? How about the job?" He evaded the  question entirely, baffling the youngest even more, who only continued cooking while they talked about how the days when they were apart had passed and other trivial topics.

A while later, when they had finished eating and the dishwasher was running, the couple was sitting in the living room drinking coffee and chatting, although for some reason, the  professional volleyball player seemed increasingly nervous and moved restlessly, making  Keiji watch him worried.

“Um,  Bokuto ... Something happened? You seem a bit uncomfortable.” He finally asked, although he couldn't help but have a lot of doubts about what might be happening to the gray-haired one, and obviously, the thought about that the day in which his boyfriend decided to break up with him had arrived was also spinning in his mind.

“ Hm ? N-no, everything it’s okay and I’m fine so don’t worry, it’s just...” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away, as if searching for the right words for what he wanted to say. "I'll be right back." He said and quickly got up from the chair, going to their bedroom almost running and coming back in the same way until he was facing  Akaashi , taking him by the shoulders and making him get up and staring him in the eyes. “I lied to you.”  Kōtarō confessed, surprising and confusing his boyfriend at the same time.

“ Huh? You lied? A-about what?” Fear began to increase in the ex  Fukurodani setter and that was noticeable in the slight tremor present in his voice. He no longer knew what to expect from what the eldest was about to confess, but none of his deductions was a good setting for his heart.

“The meeting didn't last that long, I actually went somewhere else.” The  younger’s eyes widened in surprise at that but he remained silent, waiting for some explanation ,  although he could feel his eyes starting to get a little wet . “ B -b ut it wasn't for  something bad, I swear! I mean, I know it's illegal but … ”  After hearing that, the black-haired man got scared and  finally interrupted him .

“I-illegal !?  W- what did you do !?”  Akaashi asked  in panic, but that changed when the other  knelt down in front of him . “W-what… are you doing?” He was no longer scared or panicked, but he was confused , really confused and a little nervous for not understanding anything that was happening at the time.

“ I-I…”  Bokuto gulped nervously before calming down a bit . “ As I said, I know that this is not legal in this country, but that ’ s a small detail that I do n’t care , the only thing that matters to me is that you stay by my side, so . .. After the game, I went with  Atsumu ,  Sakusa and  Hinata to buy something for you and me." He rummaged in his pocket for a moment ,  taking out a small red box and opening it , revealing two wedding rings."  Akaashi Keiji , even if  it's just symbolically and not legally, would you  accept to marry me and spend the rest of our days together? ”

And so, the black-haired man was paralyzed for a moment, b ut then bursting into tears like he had never done before while covering his face with his hands and falling to his knees, remaining on the same level as his frightened boyfriend.

“ Y -y ou don't … You don’t need a ring to make me … Wa nt to spend my whole life with you, that's what I've  wanted the most . ”  Keiji spoke with a broken voice and trying to stop the  big amount of tears that flowed from his eyes to the point of almost not letting him see . “ And …  Of course I accept, nothing would make me happier than marrying you,  even if there are no papers that unite us in front of a judge , my heart  was yours from the first moment I saw you and it will be like this until the last day of my life. ” He smiled still with  tears in his eyes. “So please take care of me, my beloved future husband … Just don’t scare me like that again, I was terrified because I thought you were going to break up with me and I . .. I didn't know what I would do if you did . ”

Bokuto smiled completely happily as his eyes also became watery, so excited that he could do nothing but jump on the other and hug him tightly. "There is nothing that can make me stop loving you, you are the love of my life, who makes me a better person and who complements me perfectly, so please never think that I could leave you. ” Kōtarō kept hugging him as  he felt  his boyfriend's arms wrap around his body as well, staying in that warm spot in  Akaashi's arms  ( that was like his happy place in the world ) fo r a moment before separating enough to look him in the face. "You know? I suddenly feel very hungry, can I eat you?" He asked in an innocent voice, although the comment was not at all .

"I also feel hungry."  Keiji replied with a small smile as he caressed the  elder’s cheek and stood up from the ground with him. "So let's go  eat.” And w ith th at said, they both put the  rings on each other before the volleyball player  took his boyfriend in his arms and carried him  to the room.

They were probably both a couple of  dorks who didn't know how to act and were scared sometimes because of that , but they loved each other, so much so that they couldn't put it into words and with such intensity that no one else but them could understand it , a nd that was all they needed to be happy and  push away all the bad thoughts from  their minds , being in the arms of the person  they loved in that small apartment that was like  their own world, isolated from everything else. And just as  both of them promised , it would stay that way until the day their lives ended ,  the one they hoped would take a long time to arrive so they could spend many more years together .

**_ The end. _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this fanfic was born from the exchange of gifts that took place on the Discord server "Hi-Q !!" and I had to write about BokuAka and this was what was born after thinking a lot about something and eating a lot of sugar (not literally, but I feel that this is the most lovey-dovey thing I wrote in a long time lol) so I hope you liked this little one-shot, comment and that you leave me kudos, it helps me a lot to continue <3  
> The idea of marriage came to me after seeing many fanarts of them married (in addition to the fact that they are very canon, nobody can deny it)  
> I hope there are not too many grammatical errors, I need more practice writing fanfics in English, sorry haha
> 
> Bye bye ^.^/


End file.
